


Escaping the Underdark

by Freline



Series: Escaping the Underdark [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: After a few strange dreams about herself, Drizzt and Zaknafein, Vierna starts to realize that she might not be home in Menzoberranzan anymore. But the path out of the Underdark is more dangerous than any Drow, having been told stories about being superior to any other race, could possibly imagine.
Relationships: Drizzt Do'Urden/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Escaping the Underdark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719169
Kudos: 6





	Escaping the Underdark

Vierna Do´Urden rolled around in her bed restlessly. It had been the third night she had this dream, where she saw herself, along with her father Zaknafein and her younger brother Drizzt, living on the surface, having all sorts of adventures and fights together. Since it had started, she had felt her feelings towards them change, to the point where they were slowly becoming more than just inferior males to her.

Drizzt and Dinin had gone on a patrol two days ago, to look for possible dangers in the tunnels around Menzoberranzan and he would probably not be back for several days more. It was a forbidden feeling that she would have to hide from her mother and sisters, especially Briza, who would gladly whip her to death for it, but it did not change the fact that she missed him and feared for his safety, as he still sometimes underestimated the danger the other drow could pose to him. She had heard of many that wanted him dead to get back at him for humiliating them at the Grand Melee and coming out first of his class every year he attended the academy.

She laid there a while longer, unable to sleep, until her mother knocked on the door, calling her into the chapel for the daily sacrifice to Lloth. Sighing to herself silently, Vierna followed Malice. During the service she was distracted, which gladly went unnoticed. As soon as she was allowed to, she slipped away. The prayers and sacrifices to Lloth were slowly losing the meaning they once had, even though Vierna did not yet know in which god or goddess she wanted to believe instead, but she hoped that it would become clear, given time.

Drizzt watched in horror as Masoj Hun´ett sent Guenhwyvar after the fleeing gnomes to hunt and kill them. A few minutes later the cat returned, carrying a dead gnome in her jaw. Drizzt had to fight the urge to turn away, a reaction which would certainly bring Dinin to report him to their mother, just to rise in Malice Do´Urden´s favor.

After Guenhwyvar had caught the last gnome, Masoj threw a triumphant look in his direction, before he petted the fur of the cat and then sent her home to the astral plane.

During the return to Menzoberranzan Drizzt kept to the back of the group, a safe distance away from the others. He told Dinin he wanted to make sure that they would not be attacked from behind, but in reality he needed time for himself, to get away from his cruel companions for a while.


End file.
